High
by Apsincandescence
Summary: Draco Malfoy was and always has been the bane of her existence. It felt like she had been locked away in Lucifer's cage in hell with the one and only pureblood extraordinaire; Draco Malfoy. She could have handled the satan himself but Draco Malfoy was a prick on a different dimension. But is that all there is to him? mix in some devious friends and you're set for an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

High

A/N- Hello my faithful readers and new readers who have decided to jump on this ride. Well, this will be a short two-shot but I promise you'll have fun… or atleast amusement…

I had this lying around on my laptop and when I read it, I thought this is something worth sharing because I had a good time reading this. So here is this new story…

For songs, well, any peppy song would go on well. As I wrote this some time back, I don't remember the exact songs I heard while writing this…

Disclaimer- Well, if someone was just distributing HP rights, I would be first in line. But sadly no one is and I still don't own HP. Though the plot is mine so you know, something is better than nothing.

Chapter 1

The windows of the heads dorm gave a brilliant view of the Hogwarts ground and the Black lake. The ground was lush green and the giant squid seemed to be whooping around in the lake. She sighed and sat at the window seat. It had been a month, 6 days and Hermione Granger was frustrated. The last year of her school was not at all going well and all of that because of a certain blond.

Draco Malfoy was and always has been the bane of her existence. The past six years it was hell but looked like her seventh year was even worse. It felt like she had been locked away in Lucifer's cage in hell with the one and only pureblood extraordinaire; Draco Malfoy. Welcome to a year of insanity. She could have handled the satan himself but Draco Malfoy was a prick on a different dimension.

She had thought that maybe, just maybe, after last year, he would've changed. But really, who was she kidding. He was Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger… and they were heads. When she had thought that her seventh year would be great, things like this had to happen.

Last year was traumatic for the whole school and the wizarding world. Voldemort himself had graced the halls of Hogwarts with his cronies and tried to kill the Headmaster and Harry. What a fight it was… she would always remember it. But it had looked like Draco Malfoy was a spy on their side. The Voldemort and his death eaters entering Hogwarts was all planned beforehand.

The headmaster had destroyed five Horcruxes right under the nose of old Voldy-Moldy but looked like he was too busy planning Dumbledore's execution that he didn't even notice. The fight took place at Hogwarts' grounds. Order of Phoenix and the DA member fought valiantly. There were few casualties but no one died so that was good… right.

Harry had cut the snake in two with Godric Gryffindor's sword before slitting the throat of Bellatrix. Then he took on Tom Riddle alongside Dumbledore. When the killing curse had hit him she had panicked so much. But she saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkling and she knew he was upto something. And the next second, Harry was standing back up. Seriously, it looked like he had a penchant for surviving killing curses.

Then Harry and Dumbledore finished the Dark Lord in style. And when she saw Harry pumping a fist in the air at their victory, she felt like she had been in some kind of gory action movie, fighting monsters and zombies; kinda like walking dead meets supernatural. Half the death eaters looked insane as it was.

Draco Malfoy was considered a hero and so was Severus Snape. While Snape sneered whenever anyone mentioned his role in war, Draco would smirk and be smug about it. It got frustrating after a while.

When she had gotten the Head Girl's badge in summer, she was elated. Her parents couldn't be any happier. She had enjoyed the summer being a total teenager. Without the fear of Voldemort looming over them, she had enjoyed every single day. She had gone to Quidditch matches with Harry, Ron and his family. She had gone for shopping with her mother and cricketing with her father.

She got in touch with her muggle friends and went out to party or on adventures with them. And sometimes she had called Harry too for the trips. She liked Ron as a friend but he would never be able to understand how muggle things worked and she was not that comfortable with the idea of him trying out things like bowling or driving or cinema.

After awesome summer holidays, September 1 she got on the train and had got the biggest; well not biggest but definitely one of the biggest shock in her life. She saw Draco Malfoy sitting smugly in the Prefect's compartment and she thought of pulling her hair out. But then she imagined how she would look with that and shuddered at the image. And then she decided to endure the torture of it all.

When she was summoned by Dumbledore after the welcome feast, she thought it would be perfectly normal. But when had her luck been that good. She discovered they would be sharing Head's dorm together with one common room and a bathroom. Earlier it used to be a separate dorm in their own respective houses but now they would share same. She wanted someone to shoot her then and there; because there was no way she would survive with Draco Malfoy. Either she would kill him, or he would kill her.

The night had just started and they were already well into their first fights. There was not much space in the bookshelves and apparently both of them had tons of books. The house elves, (it had looked like) put most important tomes in the shelves and the rest were all mixed up. They had stayed well into the night separating their books which had involved a lot of screaming, cursing and chaos.

They had left the common room a mess that night. When Draco had got fed up and retreated to his room, she had left a note for elves for not to touch her things.

The next morning, she gathered all her things and moved them to her room. When Draco had entered the room, it was all neat and clean. But to his utter irritation, the house elves had cleared his stuff up. Half of his books were shifted to his room while the other half seemed to be lost in oblivion. When he noticed this, he had lost his temper and had threatened the elves to return his things. Sadly, his potions and transfiguration essay alongside with some of his less relevant books were in ashes.

When he had asked why they had such an ingenious idea as of burning them, they had just squeaked.

'We saw Miss had half of those books and other looked not important.'

He was filled with rage. And when he asked about the essays and how he would ever explain their mistake to his professors, they uttered.

'Oh but Mister Malfoy, the essays were ruined by the ink from your ink-pot.'

Hermione had laughed out so loud that she had to bury her head in a cushion to suppress it. Malfoy had looked murderous with that nasty glare. And the elves had vanished the second he turned to look at her.

And that was just the start. From then on, it was war. He would prank her and then she would prank him back and it went so on.

Once he had mixed green metallic hair colour in her shampoo and she had to sport green streaked locks for 3 days. In return she had set his hair on fire; which did decrease the length of his hair.

The next time, he slipped a wrong ingredient in her potion and she ended up with an explosion, a broken finger and goo in all her hair; much to Professor Snape's amusement.

The next class, she transfigured his sweater in a bra with a sticking charm on all his clothes. One moment he was sitting there taking notes and the other, he was sporting a pink bra with floral design and 'suck me' written over them, on his shirt, which was stuck to him for the remainder of the day. All Professor McGonagall did was tell him that he was stuck with that for remainder of the day as the spell was modified and gave Hermione a secretive smile.

The next week, Hermione had to endure wardrobe malfunction and in return Draco had to endure significant decrease in his clothes as they were turned in ashes.

The 5th week in school, Hermione scored an E in Potions because Draco thought it was funny to screw up with her essay. Hermione was in such a fury that she tore 4 of his essays to shreds and burst them up in flames.

It was the both of them that endured the consequences but all the houses were quiet enjoying their predicament.

She heard the common room door open and swore she would hex him good this time if he tried to mess with her.

'Sweet Salazar! What do we have here? The bushy bookworm trying to send love signs to her lover squid.' Draco mocked before settling down on a sofa.

'How I wish that the giant squid would eat you alive, ferret.' She said.

'My-my! And deprive all of the girls from seeing me daily. How cruel can you get Granger?' he said dramatically.

'You wish!' she snorted.

'What? That every girl drools over me? Oh I assure you Granger, they do.' He said smugly.

'So delusional you are Malfoy. Not every girl is daft.' She stated.

'Oh if you are talking about yourself then don't bother. Hardly anyone sees you more than a bookworm Granger. So it doesn't really matter.' He mocked her again and she could feel the anger coursing through her vein.

'Then I suggest you get a pair of glasses Malfoy. Because it was what, just two hours back that Blaise told me I looked hot in Arthimancy. Not that I need anyone to validate it but I thought you should know.' She smirked at him and went to her room slamming her door hard.

Granger 1 Malfoy 0.

That night when he visited the Slytherin common room, he dragged Blaise to a corner and set silencing charm around them.

'Did you call her hot?' he asked and Blaise looked at him like he had asked who was Salazar Slytherin.

'I don't know who you are referring to but if it's about Granger then yeah.' Blaise said casually and Draco looked at him in bafflement.

'But why would you do such an atrocious thing?' he asked or more like yelled.

'You have got to be blind man. I think you are in a desperate need of Glasses, princess.' Blaise said dramatically and Draco sighed at his best friend's antics.

'I don't need fucking glasses Zabini. And if you call me silly names one more time I swear I will castrate you no matter best friend or not.' Draco glared.

Blaise put his hands up in surrender with an amused look on his face.

'Drake, you've got to be kidding me by asking why I told Granger she looked hot. You live within the same quarters and have failed to take notice of how hot she has got. I mean have you seen her in those muggle jeans and all, she looks smoking.' Blaise said. Draco looked at him incredulously and he just shrugged.

'She is a nightmare to live with, first thing. Then she's always being a bitch. How can you find her anything but disgusting.' Draco shuddered.

'Look here mate. I will say this once and once only. That girl there that you live with is hot as fuck. She is like the scorching heat in Caribbean. Now either you disguise your apparent attraction towards her by your so called hatred and all or you go there, treat her better and shag her. Choice is yours.' Blaise said quite wisely.

But…

'My apparent attraction towards that… towards her. Blaise you've officially gone off your rockers.' Draco said sounding appalled. Though his inside twisted at the thought; and not the twist that made you vomit.

'Drake, I'm your best friend. And then I'm neither blind nor dumb. Third year, her right hook and your nose, never have seen you so flustered. Fourth year, Yule ball, and the way your eyes popped out of those sockets and jaw hit the floor. Or fifth year, when you held her by wrist. The way your eyes glimmered when she put up a fight to you restraining her. Last year, the way you used to look at her. C'mon mate, give me some credit.' Blaise said smugly.

'I don't know what you are talking about.' Draco said and Blaise just smirked.

Draco threw him a dirty look before storming out the common room. Seeds planted- Blaise thought and smirked even more. Now to make Draco's dear Granger see the light. Oh he would be needing help for that.

The next day was Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend. Blaise jogged down to the entrance hall and pulled Theo aside.

'Mate, I was going to get my date!' Theo exclaimed.

'I know Theo. But the phase 2 has started.' Blaise muttered urgently.

'What!? How? But didn't we plan that we'll let them fight for… mmph.' Theo was saying but Blaise put a hand to his mouth when he noticed Pansy Parkinson pass.

She looked at them with a strange expression and Blaise smiled. Theo jabbed him in ribs and he dropped his hand. Theo wiped his mouth with his sleeves before giving her a smile too. She looked at them suspiciously before heading out.

'Idiot!' Blaise exclaimed and Theo looked appalled.

'Ok so now I am an idiot. Dragging me away like I'm your girlfriend who you want to snog was your idea purely.' Theo said with a mock glare.

'Oh please! Now I will be informing my partner. I hope you remember your part in this. Seeds have been planted inside dragon's head.' Blaise pointed out and disappeared while Theo went to get his date.

While on the other side, the Heads were bickering.

'From where did you get such a rubbish idea Granger. We are not liable for them.' Draco said sourly patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade with Hermione.

'We are heads Malfoy, of course we are liable for them. And FYI, it was professor McGonagall who asked us to do this.' She said shaking her head and trying to keep a calm head.

'What is FYI?' he asked perplexed and she sighed.

'For your information. Really, sometimes I think wizarding world is so obsolete.' She said.

'Who says such things Granger?' he snorted.

'Oh, I don't know but about all the muggles.' She replied and he narrowed his eyes at her.

'And you want us to say such ludicrous things?' he asked incredulously.

'Ludicrous!? Malfoy it's a simple acronym. Your tongue won't turn blue or you won't grow two heads if you use acronyms.' She said exasperated.

'Whatever Granger.' He said and gave detention to a pair of fourth year trying to prank a villager on their way.

When they had finally scoured the village, they went to Three Broomsticks for a drink. Both of them were exhausted by a morning of constant bickering and handing out 20 detentions. It was like a silent truce.

While they were sipping their butterbear, Hermione noticed Ginny sitting in a booth with Theodore Nott. She knew her friend liked the studious Slytherin but when had this happened. She guiltily admitted that with NEWTs, Head duties and enduring Malfoy, her friendship was suffering. She made a mental note to ask Ginny and Luna to come to her room for some girls' time.

She could not hear what they were saying so she figured they must have put up a silencing charm. And they looked so engrossed in whatever they were talking about. She smirked. Now she had to know what they were talking about.

'Wow Granger! You got a mean smirk.' Draco said. She didn't know if it was some kind of complement or twisted insult so she just smirked.

While 3 tables down…

'What!?' Ginny asked stretching the syllables.

'Yes. Blaise told me he had planted thoughts in our dear dragon's head. Now we are to be proceeding which tells me that someone needs to get similar thoughts moving inside our lioness's head.' Theo said and she smirked.

'Well, wasn't that fast and sneaky of Zabini.' Ginny said.

He looked at her with a crooked smile.

'Ok. Red knows her work. But she warns you, it won't be easy. Hermione has been distant so it'll be difficult for her. Nonetheless, she'll do it.' She said with a smug look.

'I so love it when you talk about yourself in third person Red.' Theo said with a suggestive smile.

'Then what are we waiting for Mr. Nott?' she asked suggesting.

Theo was a bookworm but he knew when a girl wanted what. He paid up for their drinks and food and dragged her away to fulfill his Red's wishes.

Hermione and Draco were walking back to the castle when they saw a bunch of third years lurking outside shrieking shack. They went there and Draco barked.

'Back to the castle if you don't want me giving you a week's worth of detention.'

The third years looked at him in fear.

'You heard him. Back to castle, right now.' Hermione said narrowing her eyes and they scampered off.

'Didn't need you to open your mouth.' He said when he saw her moving forward.

'A _thank you_ would have sufficed Malfoy.' She said and heard him snort.

'You remember when we were in our third year?' She asked looking at the building.

'What about it?' he muttered.

'How Harry tricked you, Crabbe and Goyle! Oh my goodness! It was absolutely brilliant!' she said smiling.

'Haha… very hilarious indeed.' He said sarcastically.

'C'mon Malfoy. That incident with them falling over their pants was hilarious.' She said and saw a hint of smile on his face.

'Whatever. Let's head back to the castle, or else all I know Potter might be sending a search party for you.' He said and they walked back to the castle in silence.

The next Tuesday she invited Ginny and Luna for a Girls night. And by extended invitation, Daphne Greengrass was also invited.

In the evening she informed Draco of her plans and he nodded before heading out for Quidditch practice. When the girls arrived, Hermione was pulling out the baked goods from oven.

'What is that delicious smell Hermione?' Ginny asked.

'That's chocolate chip cookies with a hint of cinnamon, blueberry muffins, hot chocolate and hot fried ice-cream with chocolate syrup.' She informed the girls.

'I didn't know you could cook Granger.' Daphne said sounding definitely impressed.

'Oh Hermione here is a big multi-tasker. I don't know a thing that she is not good at, except flying.' Ginny said.

'Its nice to meet you Daphne. Its Hermione for you.' Hermione said with a smile as she and her friends took all the goodies and went to her room.

When they had settled down, Hermione put up her favorite artist.

'That's heavenly music! Who is that?' Daphne asked.

'I don't think you would know about him Daphne, he's a muggle singer. His name is Ed Sheeran.' Hermione said.

'Muggle or not, I would definitely snog that guy if only to have him sing me a song.' Ginny winked at her.

'Ginerva Weasly! You are impossible.' Hermione admonished her friend.

'Oh it's nothing new Hermione. She has all these nargles over her these days. But I have noticed Linkyramps have gone missing Ginny.' Luna said in her airy voice.

'What are Linkyramps?' Daphne asked.

'Oh! They are these little fairy-like beings that get attracted to those who have a significant amount of sexual tension. I see there are lot of them around here too Hermione. Malfoy seems to have them too.' Luna said nonchalantly.

Daphne's eyes popped wide and Hermione chocked on her hot chocolate while Ginny sniggered.

'Luna! There's nothing of that sorts.' Hermione said a little flustered.

Bless Luna and her not so subtle way of making things awkward and apparent- thought Ginny when she winked at Luna.

'I am spending some time with Theo so I would say that its only normal that Linkyramps would not be attracted to me anymore.' Ginny said casually.

'About that Ginny, when did all this happen?' Hermione said glad for the change of topic. Ginny sensed that too but knew not to push it just yet.

'Yeah. Honestly, it was shocking and not so shocking at the same time when I saw you both in Hogsmeade. Theo never tells me anything really.' Daphne said.

'I got caught checking him out at the Quidditch practice. And then he kissed me. From then on it all went on. Then he asked me for Hogmeade and rest is as they say; History.' Ginny said with a tint of scarlet on her cheeks.

'Interesting how Linkyramps just don't disappear from only kissing.' Luna said and this time it was Ginny who choked and the rest smirked.

The girls talked about their holidays, what they did or learnt. The next topic was school and how better the politics and ministry had become after Kingsley assumed the role of Minister of Magic. And so on it went till all of them were tired. Daphne and Luna bid them farewell while Ginny stuck back for some time.

'So, you and Malfoy.' Ginny said wiggling her brows.

'Oh shut up you!' Hermione exclaimed throwing a pillow at Ginny's head.

'Luna did say something about Linkyramps.' Ginny said trying to sound casual.

'And since when have you started believing in the magical creatures that Luna talks about.' Hermione shot back.

'Point. But still, it would be legendary sort of thing, you know. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, war heroine snatches yet another heart.' Ginny said imitating Rita Skeeter while saying the last line.

'Gin!' Hermione protested.

'C'mon Hermione, imagine all the gossips and stares that would surround you. The richest bachelor and the brightest witch of her age dating! It would be so adventurous!' Ginny said with a sly smile.

'What it would be is a disaster. Now can we please stop talking about ferret.' Hermione said. Ginny always tested her patience but she wouldn't trade her friend for anyone else.

'Ok. I will stop. But please, don't you deny that he is so smoking hot. Like I'm happy with Theo but Malfoy just has that Adonis features. Hey! You live with Malfoy.' Ginny said.

'Nice observation.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'Yeah. Have you ever caught him naked or something? Like you may have just caught him showering in bathroom or strolling in the common room half naked. Have you?' Ginny asked excitedly.

'Ginny!' Hermione looked appalled. Ok. So now the seed was almost planted. Just few more sentences and she would get back to her room.

'No? Harsh luck!' Ginny said like it was the biggest tragedy.

'Ginny, either you have really lost it or you fancy Malfoy. Whatever it is, can we stop talking about that arrogant git?' Hermione said looking at Ginny pointedly.

'Ok-ok. We'll stop there.' Ginny said putting her hands up in surrender. When Hermione smiled, she sighed in relief. Seeds planted, images fixed and she had done her part.

'By the way, you and Theo.' Hermione pointed.

'Yeah. He's something else.' Ginny said sheepishly.

'Looks like someone is completely enamored with someone.' Hermione prompted.

'Is it that obvious?' she asked and when Hermione smiled in agreement she continued. 'You know it didn't really work between me and Harry. He is great but I guess all I had on him was a childish crush and it faded. I did tell you that I thought Theo was hot, right.' Hermione nodded.

'So then this one day, I was on grounds and Slytherin's were practicing. I spotted him and I was just checking him out when he caught me staring. After the practice, he came to me where I was sitting. I was about to tell him off but then he went and kissed me. It was like I was being kissed the first time. And then sometimes we sneaked off to alcoves and all to snog. Then he asked me on a date and I agreed. When we were returning, it started out as a steamy snog but ended up in the best shag of my life.' Ginny completed her tale blushing.

It was not often that Hermione saw her female best friend blush, so she figured that Ginny must really like Theo.

'Well… I'm so happy you found someone. Theo is one of those good ones. We are paired up in Ancient Runes. He doesn't talk much but from what I have observed, he is intelligent, witty and nice.' Hermione said and Ginny's face burst in a huge smile.

'So you don't have any problem with us dating?' Ginny asked. A little extra effort never went to waste.

'I'm no one to judge Ginny. I did go on many rendezvous this summer. Beside I don't really have problem with nice Slytherin. Theo and Blaise are nice. And Daphne is quite nice too. It's the like of Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson that I have real problem with.' Hermione stated.

'Oh everyone has problems with the likes of them. But you didn't mention Malfoy.' Ginny raised one of her eyebrow at her.

'Ginny… Malfoy is a pompous ass, I admit. But he's not evil. I mean he did fight for our side.' Hermione said.

Mission Successful- Ginny screamed internally.

'Well yes. I guess no one was innocent. We were as prejudiced as they were. So not all Slytherins are bad. Have you tried proposing truce with Malfoy? It may give you time to show your face in Gryffindor common room more often.' Ginny suggested subtly.

Hermione pondered over it for some time before answering.

'No I haven't. I actually haven't even thought of any such thing. It's that he's always being a pain in ass in general.'

'Well I suggest that you should. Your fights are entertaining, believe me. But I would like to spend more time with you. And wasn't this year about letting your hair down? Throw parties and have fun. Just try. Maybe it'll result in something good.' Ginny said genuinely before bidding her goodnight.

And when Hermione was in her bed trying to sleep later, it did seem like a nice idea.

The week passed in a flash and soon the weekend was upon them. Hermione had finished all of her homework so she was actually looking forward to having fun. Then there was the thing about proposing truce.

The past week, Malfoy had kept to himself aside from his daily dose of snide remarks. It had surprised her but it came as a huge relief. She could actually see what Ginny was going on about the truce. If it took a truce to give her peace of mind and time to enjoy her last year, then a truce it was.

She rolled out of her bed and threw loose robe on her night dress which was a pair of shorts and a loose top. When she entered the common room, her eyes fell on her fellow co-head who was lounging on the couch reading newspaper. But the thing that possibly bothered her more than she cared to admit was that he was not wearing any t-shirt.

She gulped and remembered Ginny telling her how hot Malfoy was. It looked like what Ginny said was cent percent true. His body looked like of a Greek God sculpted perfectly like those structures she saw in a museum. She closed her eyes and decided to focus on what she came here for.

With renewed resolve in her eyes, she marched to him.

'Malfoy!' she said and he looked up from his paper.

'I need to talk to you about something.' She said as seriously as she could. Sensing the seriousness in her voice he kept the paper down and looked at her.

'Go on Granger.' He said smoothly.

'Look, you don't like me and neither do I like you. But we are stuck together in this common room and all heads duties together for this year. Now I don't know about you but I would like to enjoy my last year. So I say we make truce and try to work cordially. The prank war is great but taxing at the same time. I really don't want to run around all the time worrying what your next prank would be or thinking about new pranks. What do you say, a truce?' she said very calmly.

He looked at her composed face. It was true what she said and he knew it. And if it made his life easier then…

'A truce it is.' He said nodding. She gave him a small smile before walking towards the bathroom. From where he sat, he could make out her figure very easily. And when she hung the robe outside before going in, he admitted to himself that Granger was hot.

He was just digesting the fact that he had thought of her as hot when a shrieking sound came from inside the bathroom. He ran to the bathroom wandlessly unlocking the door. The scene inside had him in shock too.

'What the hell are they doing here?' was all he could say.

A/N- my longest chapter ever. Wow! 5k!

So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And if you are intrigued to find out where this goes after this cliffy, hang on.

 **And don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Tell me your guesses about who could be there in Head dorms washroom and I will dedicate the next chapter to you if you get it right.**

Till then… lots of love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A gigantic sorry to all of my lovely and faithful readers and followers. I am so so so sorry that it took me this long to post another chapter for this story. Unfortunately, life has been hard and inspiration to shout even harder. Fortunately for me, this was only a two-shot and I had a very definitive structure regarding the story. It might feel like I might have rushed in the last parts of this chapter, but that's just because I wanted to post as soon as possible...

I hope you all forgive me and continue to support me. Enough rant, on with the chapter.

IMPORTANT- this story doesn't take place in 1999 but rather in 2017 maybe. I realised that some of the things that I have mentioned won't match up with timeline canonly. also thanks to the reviewer who mentioned it too

Pgoodrichboggs-thanx. You are just about to find out.

JadeEmperess- here you go.

WildThing518- sure thing.

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy had walked into many things. He had walked in a class 20 minutes late, he had walked almost naked in common room on dare, and he had walked on his parents in a steamy situation. Hell, he had even walked with a bra attached sweater in front of the entire school. But nothing, and that meant nothing, made him want the earth to open up and swallow him before this scene.

Malfoy had just walked in on Hermione rooted to the spot in shock and the cause of it seemed to be some kind of an orgy; including Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Hannah, Ernie and… three house elves, in the pool in their shared bathroom. He couldn't move even if all his instinct told him to dash out. He just stood there, mouth hanging open.

Suddenly, Hermione gagged and went straight to the basin and threw up. Heads turned at the sound and exclamations such as 'shit' and 'fuck' were uttered. He yelled, 'out' and went over to Hermione who looked like shit.

Seconds later, the house elves disappeared with a pop and everyone else scampered off. Hermione rushed out of the washroom and plopped down on the couch shuddering at the picture imprinted in her mind. Draco tentatively muttered some cleaning, vanishing and incinerating charms before coming and sitting beside her.

'That was…' he tried to mutter but couldn't form a coherent thought.

'Don't. Don't say anything.' She said and he nodded.

He sat there while she buried her head in her lap. Time seemed to have slowed down and the room was filled with awkwardness.

'Okay, fine. I'm not reporting this, we are not. But, you take care of your house and I'll take care of the rest of them. I don't want a repeat ever, like never ever.' She said solemnly and he nodded.

'We should also change the password.' He said and she nodded.

After a moment she burst out laughing and he joined in.

'Wow! I mean WOW! That just crossed the limit for disgusting and hilarious.' She said.

'Don't remind me. Can you believe that I slept with one of them? That feels like a sin now.' He shuddered.

'Oh Malfoy, like you actually slept with her.' She poked him in the side.

'Don't make fun of me. I was fourteen and a girl with spread legs seemed fine. Especially if it was easy to get laid whenever you wanted.' He said.

'But how did they even get here? I don't think either of us has slipped our password to any of them.' She said seriously.

'Merlin knows. But we need to resolve the thing. What do you think the new password should be? I feel 'unity' was an easy one to begin with.' He said and her brain started rolling.

'How about 'song of fire and ice'?' she said.

'Sounds fancy and metaphorical.' He smirked.

'It's name of one of the best book series in fantasy muggle literature.'

'Fine with me. 'Song of fire and ice' it is then.' He winked and went to his room.

The next morning, the heads deducted 150 points from Slytherin, 50 from Ravenclaw and another 50 from Hufflepuff. Hermione had given an embarrassing yet firm scolding to the house elves who swore they were ordered to participate.

At the end of the day, they changed the password and went to their beds without any kind of fight. Surprisingly, by the end of the week, they only had three fights regarding coffee, pool replacement and misplaced books. By Saturday, both of them were surprised how well the truce went and how much free time they had.

On Saturday evening, they were sitting in their common room completing their homework. This was another of the benefits; they could openly do their respective homework without parchments exploding or ink pots being thrown.

'Granger, what do you think about moonstone?' he asked nonchalantly.

'What do I think?' she questioned a bit shocked by his sudden talkativeness.

'Yes, as in your opinion on moonstone. I have taken up 'blizzards blink' potion for this month's assignment.' He said and she nodded.

'Well, moonstone is rare and expensive. So most of us have to do with its crushed powder. I feel that makes it really hazy for the drinker to separate his soul and body. I feel if moonstone is taken as base, it might be better.' She said sitting beside him, drawing figures and motions.

He could feel the heat radiating from her body and realized how beautiful her script was. But he shook other thoughts outta his mind before it could formulate into something he couldn't digest.

'I agree. Powders are not good base for potions.' He pointed.

'Yes. But what if we take molten moonstone as a base? It's stable and liquid. We can easily pour in hornshunk powder and lithernskip. That can really provide a stable and clear separation.' She said, her eyes shining.

'And we can have definite memory of it. If the grey realm is clear, maybe we can even communicate.' He said triumphantly. She smiled at him and took note of it. But somehow, her smile dazzled him. Somehow, she looked really pretty and he shivered. To think such things would have been a sin earlier but it didn't seem much of a sin with how happy she looked in that moment.

'Looks like you have made quite a discovery!' she said in that same dazzling smile of hers and for a moment, Draco's breath hitched.

'I feel you should share your discovery with Snape. Maybe he can provide something better.' She said looking at him looking at her.

'Our discovery. We made this discovery and WE should tell Snape.' He said and she grew confused. She couldn't remember a time when Malfoy ever turned down a chance to gloat. Yet now, he wanted to share the moment with her. This was perplexing. Arrogant snobbish Malfoy she could handle, but she didn't know how to handle this moderately nice and charming Malfoy. Did she say charming!?

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

And that's how the spell was broken. She sighed and went to answer the door. As she opened the door, she was engulfed in a hug by none other than Ginny Weasly. She was thrown of her balance when Harry and Ron joined in on the hug.

'What the…' Draco's words were silenced by the loud noise of throng of people outside their dorm, all in party mode nonetheless.

'Guys… Hate to break the reunion but what the hell is happening?' he shot the question at the Gryffindor quad. He got a 'Don't ask me' expression from Hermione.

'We are celebrating the leaving of Trelawney.' Ron roared and it was backed by the shouts of joy from the crowd. They both glanced at the crowd consisting sixth and seventh year students. Everyone was dressed up as if going to a party. Ginny had blue dress on, Harry and Ron were wearing decent clothes, well as decent as their fashion sense could manage.

'What?' both the heads asked at the same time wearing the same expression of confusion.

'Our dear divination professor has been called to teach some sort of magical ball gibberish at Durmstang; bless her, so we don't have Divination this year. Instead, Professor Dumbledore is going to teach us a new subject.' Ginny explained the sudden appearance of them.

'And that calls for a celebration at the head dorms!?' he asked but the crowd took it as some sort of invitation and stormed in, starting to decorate the common room.

'Well, now that is the spirit Malfoy. C'mon Hermione, you need to change.' With that, Ginny dragged a helpless Hermione who shot a desperate look to Draco, upstairs to Hermione's room.

Draco shot a glare to everyone, picked up his and his co-head's homework and book, and took it to his room. He was in a glum mood. First that interaction with that… girl, then those feelings, and now his common room was attacked by Sixth and seventh year students who were acting like imbeciles. Greatest evening ever!

Nonetheless, he changed in black slack and a charcoal shirt, throwing on a thin black tie loosely around his neck. Running his hand through his slightly mused up hair, he headed downstairs.

'Drake, my man!' Blaise yelled as he stepped off the last stair and the crowd yelled his name. Well, looked like half of them were already sloshed. He mentally sighed, now he would have to deal with this rowdy crowd. As if that little bathroom incident wasn't enough. Merlin knew what and who he will find in the morning, with this thought he shuddered.

'Nice of you to make it here Drakey poo…' suddenly someone threw their arm around him and he cringed.

'Pansy.' He said detangling her limbs from his neck.

'Where were you my pie? I was feeling so lonely.' She slurred.

'Pansy, if you don't stop trying to harass me right now, I would personally throw you out the window.' He said sternly and she took a step back.

'It's ok Drakey poo, I'll be here if you need me.' She said and jumped on an unsuspecting sixth year Hufflepuff standing in the corner.

'Well, that would be never happening.' He said as he watched her rip her dress off and strangle the poor boy, no doubt suffocating him and stripping him off of his innocence.

He walked to the kitchenette, and poured himself some whiskey. He stood in one corner of the room and nursed his drink while others made complete fool out of themselves. He was wondering how he could kick them out when Ginny's voice brought him back to the party.

'Here I present to you ladies and gentlemen, the head girl of Hogwarts; Hermione Granger!' the crowd broke out in a cheer of her name and Draco's breath got knocked out of him.

Hermione Granger walked down the stairs looking exquisite. She was wearing an emerald color dress with fitted bodice and flaring out ending just below her mid thigh. Her hair was half pinned and lower half falling in halo curls. With minimal makeup, blood red lip color and silver pumps, she was stealing breaths away. Draco noticed that almost every guy in the room was glancing at her; well except the poor boy Pansy was sexually harassing.

As she separated from the Ginny and her other friends, she met his eyes and came over to where he was standing. He tried to act aloof and she smirked at him. She took his glass and took a sip. He was shocked for a moment but recovered in record time.

'Unexpected turn of events, won't you say?' she asked.

'Yes, a marginally irritating one.' He faked annoyance and she smirked again. If she kept the smirking business up, he was sure the night would end in something really scandalous.

'Don't kid me Malfoy. I can see how amused you are right now.' She stated.

'Well, fine, yes I'm really amused. But you can't deny that they all are not incredibly funny when sloshed. Especially Weasly. You missed his epic fall by just few minutes.' He said with an amused grin and she laughed.

'Well, I would love to see the video of that.' She smiled. But when she saw his confused expression she sighed.

' _Capturo infinitium._ ' She muttered. 'This will capture everything that goes on tonight from here on. I'm sure we will get enough blackmail material.' She smirked.

'If you keep smirking like that, I'm sure the Slytherin are going to lose this year's smirking competition.' He said and she snorted.

'Well, the Slytherins need not worry. I sure as hell am not participating in some lame smirking competition conducted by Slytherins. Especially if you're going to be participating. You're unbearable as it is with your inflated ego, and Merlin knows how you will be with a shattered one.' She smiled slyly and skipped to the kitchenette pouring her some rum.

'Hitting on the hard stuff already!?' he said to which she drank the whole drink in one go.

'Aren't you?' she left the kitchenette leaving the air bouncing around in the air and he smiled.

He saw her going to the center of the crowd and getting on the coffee table. She waved around her wand and the music blasted out the wall like bass speakers. The crowd cheered as she bowed and jumped down the table, smirking in his direction. And in that moment, he didn't know what he was thinking; or maybe he wasn't, and went to join her.

As he reached her, he pulled her close, enjoying her slight shocked look.

'Think you can handle me?' he whispered huskily in her ear. He didn't know whether it was whiskey or some other forces that compelled him, or was it just his curiosity that was building his bed.

'I know I can. But the question is, can you handle me?' she said with another smirk and hence started the game.

He took her hands and they danced till when they couldn't. They drank competing who could hold their liquor better. Played silly games with rest of the students challenging each other every step. But hidden from their eyesight, a blackhead mixed the content of a vial in two beer cups and handed one to Hermione and Draco during the game of 'never have I ever'. Unaware of the ulterior motives, both of drank from those cups all throughout the game.

When the clock struck three in the morning, only few were left who were sober enough to be trusted. Hermione handed Anthony the responsibilities of all Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs to Scott, Slytherins to Theo and an overly insistent Blaise, and the Gryffindors to Ginny and Harry. Draco was trying to clear up the mess that the head dorms common room had become. As Hermione saw off the last remaining students, she slumped down on the couch. Draco soon followed her and sat beside her.

'Phew! Such a wild night.' She commented airing herself with her hands.

'Tell me something I don't know. Who knew all houses would join front with riddance from Trelawney.' He stated drinking up from his cup, the remaining content.

'I feel so hot. Has someone put a heating charm on the frickin room?' she more like commented and asked at the same time.

'I don't know whoever did this but they are going to get hexed off to ten centuries back.' He said removing his tie and shoes.

She cast a cooling charm and felt a little relief. But soon she was feeling hot again. She knocked down the remaining contents of her cup, but alas! It didn't help a bit. Rather it increased the heated sensation down till south. She couldn't ignore the feeling anymore. On the other side, he was dealing with the same problem. He felt all his blood flowing south. And in their enough drunken state, things were making less of a sense.

She tried to stand up but tripped on one of the bottle lying haphazardly and crashed on him. The touch ignited something; some kind of urge which couldn't be bound. And so they lost themselves in the sensation. They closed the distance between them and decided to throw every rational thought out of the window.

Lips were bruised, clothes got torn and still they couldn't get close enough. They stumbled in his room, still making out. Hands were exploring each other and the constant battle to quench the heat was in full rage. He threw her on the bed and cast a protection charm; that seemed to be the only logical thought he had left, before they dived in.

To say they made love would be the farthest from truth you can go because it wasn't love that drove them; it was the need to relieve them from the heat burning their cores. They went at it not once, not twice, but thrice as only then it seemed the fire inside them dampened. The fourth go was just because they were quite not down from the high of either alcohol or the heated sensation. After they both climaxed, they were not able to make sense of anything and collapsed beside each other.

The next morning came as a shock for both of them. Both of them didn't expect another warm body in the bed with whom their limbs were entangled while being naked under the sheets. Hermione yelped while Draco sighed. She dragged the sheet off and wrapped it around her trying to ignore the raging headache; result of getting drunk, and tried to find her clothes. While Draco sat in his bed and sighed at his massive headache.

When Hermione's search turned up futile, she looked up at Draco who had managed to get in a boxer.

'How did we end up like this?' she squeaked.

'Hell if I know. All I know is that you pounced on me after everyone went off.' He said running hands through his hair.

'I pounced on you!? You couldn't keep your hands off of me.' She shouted.

'You started the bloody game Granger, drinking my whiskey and with all that smirking.' He said as if it answered everything.

'Hah! And you are just some innocent boy that got ensnared in my little trap. Fuck if I ever believe that.' She cursed leaning on his study table.

'Language princess! What if someone heard the mighty Hermione Granger curse?' He mocked her and she smirked.

'Fuck if I care. And sarcasm doesn't become of you Malfoy.'

'So what do we do now? Go back to hating each other or something and not acknowledge last night?' he bit back.

'Don't be a fool. I am not some frickin virgin Malfoy. Last night happened and that's the fact. Can't change it, not to mention four times in a night; you have some stamina to keep up. But the thing I know is we wouldn't voluntarily jeopardize our truce.' She stated and he frowned.

'So?'

'Make me some strong coffee and I'll meet you downstairs in ten to sort this out.' With that she was out of his room before he could even react. Fuck know-it-all bossy Gryffindors- he thought making his way downstairs after putting on a t-shirt.

Just as he was pouring their coffee in their respective mugs, Hermione showed up in some shorts and cropped jumper. He handed her the coffee mug and she instantly put a heap of cream in it. He raised his brow at that but decided to remain silent.

'Do you remember what happened last night after you know?' he asked when they had settled on the couch.

'Well, no, we were drunk. But I do have something that may hold all the answers to our questions.' Seeing his confused look she smirked.

' _Recurdium cordintiuos_ ' she said and a square object landed in her hand.

'This is a projector. It has all the scenes recording in it since I cast that charm yesterday. Let's uncover some secrets.' She smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes and played it.

The wall in front of them started displaying the events of last night.

'Wow! It seems to be replaying the events of last night.' He said in awe of this thing but did a fine job in suppressing his reaction.

'Muggle technology works wonders when mixed with magic.' She smiled. He couldn't decide whether to kiss her or fuck her because she damn impressed him. Instead he decided to focus on the video.

Hermione fast forwarded the clip to show them dancing at one moment then drinking at another then they all were playing games. He touched her hand motioning her to slow it down. The clip started playing from the time they ended poker and were about to start 'never have I ever'. They could see only few select people sober enough to play. It included both of them, Ginny, Harry, Theo, Blaise, some random Ravenclaw, Scott, Daphne and Anthony.

' _Blaise, get some beer man. We are about to destroy this place.' Theo said and everyone cheered._

 _Blaise went to the table in the side of the room pouring beer in cups when he was joined by a Gryffindor._

' _You remember our plan don't you?' she reminded him._

' _Don't worry Red. Your darling and I have perfected the art of sneaking and deception. They won't know what hit them.' He smirked._

' _And are you sure they won't start fucking like rabbits before we clear out?' she asked._

' _Absolutely! They won't start feeling it down there till they both finish their drinks. As a perfectionist, I have made it so that they won't be able to finish their cup before I want it to. Don't you worry your little head, Red. It's all as we planned.' He finished pouring the beer._

 _Then he took out a small vial from his pocket and poured it in two cups. He and the redhead distributed the cups to the occupants of the room; the ones playing the game, with extreme caution to hand out the two cups to Hermione and Draco only._

 _And so the game began. All of them drank to one thing or other. Everyone got their cups refilled but Hermione and Draco didn't need to as their cups' beer never seem to run out. No one even noticed because of their drunken state. Soon the game came to end._

 _Hermione assigned the responsibilities of taking student back to their house common rooms to students from different houses. Meanwhile, Draco cleared the room as best possible in his drunken state._

 _As Hermione saw off the last remaining students, she slumped down on the couch. Draco soon followed her and sat beside her._

' _Phew! Such a wild night.' She commented airing herself with her hands._

' _Tell me something I don't know. Who knew all houses would join front with riddance from Trelawney.' He stated drinking up from his cup, the remaining content._

' _I feel so hot. Has someone put a heating charm on the frickin room?' she more like commented and asked at the same time._

' _I don't know whoever did this but they are going to get hexed off to ten centuries back.' He said removing his tie and shoes._

 _She cast a cooling charm and felt a little relief. But soon she was feeling hot again. She knocked down the remaining contents of her cup, but alas! It didn't help a bit. Rather it increased the heated sensation down till south. She couldn't ignore the feeling anymore. On the other side, he was dealing with the same problem. He felt all his blood flowing south. And in their enough drunken state, things were making less of a sense._

 _She tried to stand up but tripped on one of the bottle lying haphazardly and crashed on him. The touch ignited something; some kind of urge which couldn't be bound. And so they lost themselves in the sensation. They closed the distance between them and decided to throw every rational thought out of the window._

 _Lips were bruised, clothes got torn and still they couldn't get close enough. They stumbled in his room, still making out._

They were left in shock as they saw the video which showed empty common room once they entered his room last night. They sat there for some moment, a silence enveloping the room. But it wasn't an awkward silence, no; it was the silence before the storm erupted. She turned to him at the same moment he did. Both of them smirked and they knew that the same idea was going on in the others' head too.

'Are you thinking what I am Malfoy?' she said turning to him with a smirk gracing her face.

'I feel for the first time we might be thinking along the same lines Granger!' he smiled.

'First time!? Somehow I doubt that after last night.' She got up and winked at him before heading to her room. He just sat there watching her and wondering who this vixen was.

'Meet me here in 15. Let's show them why they shouldn't mess with us. Also, wear black.' With that she disappeared in her room.

20 minutes later…

Draco walked down the stairs from his room. He had chosen one of his finest trousers and paired it with a white shirt and black jumper along with his hair settled. When he stepped off the last step, he took a look at Hermione and almost took a step back. She was dressed in an off-shoulder dark green jumper and black shorts. But what shocked him most was that her hair was perfectly wavy and she wore deep red lipstick.

'Took you long enough…' she drawled.

'I seriously am trying to not be particularly rude but who the fuck are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?' he said.

'Well Mr. Draco Malfoy, reputation precedes me. Maybe you'll discover some more colors while we are at this game. Now come here, we certainly don't look snogged enough.' With that she pulled him in for a deep kiss even before he had time to register what she meant.

After they both came up for air from the intense kiss, he looked at her questioningly. She smirked.

'We'll be pretending to be madly in love as if we were on some love potion. Our friends need to believe that it's what actually happened instead of what they intended the potion to do. For that we need to let this façade play. Try to keep up.' She said as she adjusted them both with a swish of wand to look appropriately snogged.

 _Keeping up with you certainly will be a struggle Granger_ \- he thought before they departed for Great hall; hand in hand.

'Did you see his face? He was absolutely shocked. Couldn't believe his potion could go wrong. Fucking hilarious.' He said as he plopped down on the couch after returning to head dorms post classes.

'Ginny kept sneaking glances at me perplexed. Harry and Ron went nuts when I declared how I love you and kept asking me to go to Hospital Wing because they felt something fishy was going on. I bet Ginny confronted Blaise and Theo regarding this. I wish I could see them trying to figure this out.

'You said you loved me?' he croaked.

'Yeah Malfoy, big deal? Love potions do have that effect, don't they? Didn't you say you loved me in front of them?' she said while slipping her shoes off.

'Maybe not exactly but yeah.'

'C'mon Malfoy, it's a harmless game. We are just fucking them over for what they did. I hope you didn't think I could actually fall with just sex. It was nice but not… you know… enough.' She said shrugging while Draco stood up.

'Uh huh… I know. You are saying it was not the best you ever had.' He said moving closer to her.

'Well no, I didn't say that per se.' she said challenging him.

'What did you say then Granger?' he said placing hands on her hips.

'I am saying that you know anyone could get aroused if you're like in that situation or something.' She said biting her lips.

 _ **While in the dungeons…**_

Professor Snape had just put his cloak down when an urgent knock came on his door. He sighed and grumbled under his breath before getting up and opening the door. As soon as he opened the door, three students stumbled in. he sneered at them.

'Professor, we need your help.' Ginny said and his expression darkened.

'Don't tell me that Wonder boy has gone and gotten stuck in some horrendous and disastrous situation once again. I swear Potter doesn't own one brain cell.' He cursed.

'Professor, it's not Potter. We fucked up.' Blaise murmured.

'Are you serious Zabini? Because if this is some prank or your conoodle-fuck thing then I'll not hesitate to deduct points.' He glared.

'Sir. We kinda messed up a lust potion and now Draco and Granger are madly in love with each other.' Theo said in one breath and Snape closed his eyes.

'I swear your batch stepped foot in Hogwarts just to torture me or something. You fucking dunderheads. Somehow you've successfully managed to turn a lust potion in some love potion. I am seriously astounded that you know how to read. How the fuck did you manage to accomplish such a feat?' he yelled and all of them shrunk.

'Sir we don't know. I swear I followed the instructions carefully.' Blaise said.

'Professor Snape. You have to help them. There could be any side effects and it will soon be 24 hours.' Ginny said urgently.

'Lead the way then.' He said grabbing a few vials of potion off of his rack while Theo internally wondered what did Mcgonagall's hat along with some black cat hair was doing in his chair.

They almost ran to the Heads dorm. Once they reached there, Professor Snape murmured the password and the door opened. As they stepped inside, they were met by the sight of Draco pining Hermione to the wall and both engaged in a snogging session.

Snape coughed loudly and they separated, clearly shocked at their presence.

'Professor Snape! Blaise! Theo! Weaselet! What are you doing here?' Draco asked.

'Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I believe you both have ingested some sort of love potion. I request you both to be calm and take a seat so we can sort out the situation some idiots have created.' Snape said in his best composed voice.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other before looking at the four other occupants in the room. Then, they burst out laughing leaving the other four perplexed. Hermione sat down on the floor laughing still while Draco leaned heavily on the wall trying to regain his composure before he too sat down beside her.

'Oh dear lord! This is epic!' she said before bursting in another bout of laughter.

'Ms. Granger, I am sure if you'll calm down for one minute…' Snape was cut by Draco this time.

'Professor, Blaise gave us both some lust potion last night without our knowledge and we just pretended that instead of that, somehow he gave us a love potion. We were fucking with these three.' Draco said once they both had calmed down.

'Oh for the love of Slytherins! 100 points from Slytherin and another 50 from Gryffindor. Now you three better not show me your face for a week.' With that Snape departed.

'You fucking fuckers!' Blaise exclaimed looking at Draco and Hermione.

'Oh shut up. Please get out. We are quite busy.' With that she flicked her wand to open the main door before grabbing the collar of Draco's shirt and pulling him in a kiss, straddling him.

The other three occupants looked at each other with some shocked and horrified expression before leaving the snogging couple to continue on.

 **Karma is a bitch…**

The End*

A/N- hello! So I hope you burst in laughter and had a wonderful read. I had great time writing it.

I love every single one of you who have supported me throughout... please continue to do so.

ALSO, DO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU FELT ABOUT THIS FIC; even if it's just some random moment that made you laugh or something interesting you found or even a hi would work.

Constructive Criticism is always welcome!

Love!


End file.
